fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Communism Outrage
This is a fan fiction article, therefore, any of the events described below do not exist in the Nintendo universe or in reality unless specified so. In late 2009, the minions of King Koopa (or Bowser as we know him) revolted against him after reliazing his dominance would not benefit them. This caused a domino effect across the Nintendo kingdom, causing minions and bystanders alike to form a communism revolution that would shock the Nintendo world. =Prologue= Preface During the mid-1980s, Nintendo established a near-monopoly over video game. Mario established the face of video gaming as we know it, saving Princess Peach from the evil Bowser alongside his brother Luigi. Link also had a spotlight, preventing Ganondorf from ruling Hyrule and holding Princess Zelda captive. Kirby and Meta Knight's friendly rivalry began, King Dedede stealing food for the first time. Samus defeats Mother Brain and Pit fights against the Eggplant Wizard. Other notable ones would include Mike Tyson, Toad, R.O.B. and the Ice Climbers. Donkey Kong, probably the oldest among all alongside Mario, would have probably retired from rolling down barrels to Mario, a decade since he last did so. In the early 1990s, more characters were introduced. Yoshi and Diddy Kong were introduced, Pokemon and their trainers come running along, Fire Emblem gets introduced, Star Fox crew members Fox, Falco and Slippy set off on their first adventure against rival Wolf, and Ness and Lucas would separately fight against evil aliens. Wario also starts a rivalry with Mario. Although Sonic is not part of the Nintendo universe, he still has connections with it. Olimar] is introduced with his Pikmin, the Animal Crossing Boy setting ashore, and much more. But in late 2009, after another defeat of the evil Bowser, a revolution would begin that overshadows the Nintendo universe and possibly the whole galaxy. 0: The Envy Begins Throughout the mid-1990s, several underrated villains such as Goombas, most of whom were minion veterans, realized that even if their master wins the battle, they would still be maltreated. Several hundred minions and citizens, most Goombas, some Toads and few Gerudos, came together to form a secret underground coliation that would later attack the governments of each world. =I: Communist Uprising= December 15, 2009 After another defeat of King Koopa, Mario headed home, his head held high, in a hot-air balloon with Princess Peach. Luigi and the blue and yellow Toads were in another balloon, following them. "Its a-me, Mario!" The crowd of Toads cheered as the balloon slowly descended onto the ground. However, in the outset of the Mushroom Kingdom, a small office building quietly stood there, the super-clean glass panels shining brightly under the hot sun. David, an officer in the Workers' Party stood, facing the savannah-like environment. "Some tea, Mr. David?" Harry, the Toad, questioned. David accepted, his serious look on his face embezelling Harry. "Mr. David, why do you look so glum?" "Mario just saved the princess, AGAIN." "I understand how you feel. You want to conquer the kingdom, don't you?" "In the most legit way possible," David replied. He started to frown and looked down from his second-storey office. Outside, hoards of employees filled the pathways between cubicles. Goombas were discussing on new propositions to win the public's hearts, while several Gerudos were on a coffee break. Employees were waiting for the elevator to arrive, and documents flew threw the air as several scrambled to retrieve them. In the Hyrule office, 5000 miles away, Moblins and Vires stomped/flew around the floors, many calling the Mushroom Kingdom office. Other offices across the Nintendo universe were also contacing one another, either through video conferences, phone conversations or through teleportation. Apparently, December the 15th was a busy day. A day that may change the path of the universe. ---- Bowser drank a cup of tea, injured after his castle fell on him. Three of the Koopalings were bandaging his scars. Meanwhile, a Goomba, who was an undercover agent acting as a minion of Bowser (whom, during Mario's adventure, hid in the castle closet), sneaked into the exposed weapons chamber. An axe that Mario used to defeat Bowswer in the early days was the first thing that the Goomba saw. Trying to pick it up with his stubby hands, he tried to grab the saw. He cursed under his breath repeatedly as he attempted to pick it up and eliminate Bowser, the "capitalist king", once and for all. However, he instead fell into the closet itself. Unable to get out, he called the office for help. "Mr. David, I've fallen into the exposed closet. What do I do now?" David sighed, and replied, "I told you to bring the Koopa Troopas along, but you were so stubborn. I'm going to send three to help you. Make sure you don't squabble a word - should Bowser know the existence of our organization, we would be doomed." With that, he called in three Koopa Troopa officers to save the Goomba. "Mario had to defeat me AGAIN. I just wanted to marry her. I'm recognized around this kingdom, and I obviously want to improve on it. Why must I lose every time all because of that stupid thing that makes me fall!" Bowser screamed, smashing the table into two pieces. Two of the Koopalings threw them away. Meanwhile, the Koopa Troopas sneaked behind the fallen castle. They crawled to the exposed chamber, finding the goomba on top of a pile of weapons. In the formation of a ladder, the helped the Goomba up. As they did so, the troopa at the top howled due to the pressure. "What was that noise?" Bowser and the Koopalings looked around, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. "Surely it can't be Mario, he's just defeated us." The Koopalings headed out to find what the noise was while Bowser Jr. remained to take care of his father. After pulling the goomba up, they scurried to the inner chambers of the castle, hoping to be unseen. Debris from the castle prevented them to go any further than the second chamber. "Quick, go inside that hole! We may fit!" a green Koopa Troopa exclaimed. They squeezed into the hole, all at a time, and managed to break in. Little did they know that inside the whole was molting lava which had not been cleared up. They still hung onto the hole, trying not to fall down. Sadly, the top koopa's stubby hands gave way, and the quad fell down, sinked in by the lava. The Koopalings searched the entire castle except that one hole, and didn't manage to find the culprits. Twelve hours later, the office presumed them dead. The death rate for the month rose to 65 that day. Still, Princess Peach and Mario had no clue that such an event had occurred. Along with Luigi and the Toads that came along, they continued to celebrate their victory in the The Court Case Despite their victory, though, the ruling government (that is, Princess Peach) had faced trouble. On December the 22nd, three days before Christmas, Princess Peach and Mario were sued for 'not prosecuting a case in which a Goomba had been murdered'. It was in fact, relating to the Goomba that had died in the molten lava a week earlier. The case was said to have been reported on the 18th, but was put aside. The defendant was apparently the Workers' Party. This is their first public appearance in their history. Flashback to the 18th, David was still saddened over the loss of their undercover agent - their only one, in fact. Realizing no one else had the skills to easily sneak in, along with the increased security around the fallen castle, David accepted defeat - until he realized that politics could easily intrude. He consulted the lawyers of the Workers' Party, who said that as it concerns the death of a citizen, it has to be attended to. They submitted the case in secrecy, so as to not let the ruling powers know. This allowed them to strike back at Princess Peach easily without any action prosecuted to the defendant. At eleven, the plantiffs, the defendant, the lawyers, the jury and other observers entered the courtroom. Everyone set their first sights on the previously unknown organization. The lawyer for Princess Peach was of course her trustworthy Toad, whilst the lawyers for the "Workers" were notorious for their records of constantly winning. The case had started. The judge, from the Order of Nintendo, rose to discuss the situation. The first statements came from the defendant, who easily had a good lead. Toad claimed that the case was 'not known' by the government and if it was, the government would pursue it. On the contary, Lawyer #1205 of the Workers' Party objected and claimed that they had submitted a complaint to the local police station, but there was no response returned. Evidence such as a search of the police station and several calls made to the hotline resulted in the Workers' having the upper hand. Category:Fan Fiction